mk40kfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequently Asked Questions
First of all, why are there Hundreds of Thousands of Chapters of Space Marines? I thought there were only 1 Million in 1000 Chapters? Basically, the realism of this universe is non-canon, if it were canon, then the Space Marine numbers would be more realistic, but also because this is an Alternative Universe or Crossover. Also, I'm pretty sure the Imperium of Man has Hundreds of Thousands of hidden chapters of Space Marines and that only the first 1000 are important. And that the others, never were as popular. And that they are only needed when they are needed. What is Warhammer's Relation with Furry? Mixed, there was an incident involving Warhammer 40K Fans and Furries on /b/ on 4chan, this was a battle for the Wednesday slot that got rather heated. However, there is also massive Irony, Gary Chalk, who did the illustrations to Redwall, originally worked for Games Workshop and was also a fan of Warhammer, he split and made his own wargame, Fantasy Warlord, which was generally unsuccessful. Talking of Furry, why are the Skaven involved in this? I thought they were never in Warhammer 40K? True, but this is an AU or Crossover, plus Skaven are very close to the Rats of Redwall, the Skaven are also the main villains of Warhammer End Times: Vermintide. The only other good Warhammer FPS apart from Fire Warrior In My Opinion. Have you met anyone who worked on Warhammer? As a matter of fact I have, I met George Mann, who used to be the head of Black Library publishing at a Comic Convention and got a Dark Souls comic signed by him. Next time I see him I should ask him about Warhammer, but the true head of the Black Library is Dan Abnett. Keep in mind Black Library books, like my works, are not always canon. He was also once the head of the GW Design Studio as well. Will there be Images of the Vehicles and Miniatures? As a matter of fact there will be, they will be painted in Scarface One's colours, Vale Restault's Colours and Slagar's Colours. And they will also go on Deviantart as well. Why isn't Farthing Wood included in this? I decided personally that The Animals of Farthing Wood and Warhammer were not a good fit, as they had two different scenarios and I don't think an eternal world of war would do good for Farthing Wood. What about Battletech? I may be making a Battletech Universe based on Erin Hunter's Warriors books, called Mechwarriors, which are about clan wars and Millions of Mechs. And the Humans will be referred to as 2L's as a reference to the original Twolegs. What is Metamor Keep? Metamor Keep is a Furry Literature setting set in a world of Transformed Humans, in this version, rather than being Transformed, the Humans are Recombinants who argue with the Imperium of Man, Metamor Keep is an open setting so you can write it in anyway so long as it shares the same basic premise. I have a friend called Kendo Virmir who works on Metamor Keep, as well as Mattyrat. Who is the head of your local Games Workshop at the moment? A man named Kieran, really friendly and helpful. Can be busy at times, but that's expected in a shop. Anything Else? More will be added here eventually, and more will be added in this section, at the moment though, MK40K is being updated as it is.